dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 10, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Archive 4 - July 26, 2016 - December 10, 2016 Archive 5 - July 26, 2016 - July 19, 2017 Start Chat If you're still online can you come on chat for a sec? 16:56, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Problem solved ignore the above 17:05, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Auror interview Posted on Duncan's Office. :) It's okay. I just thought you have to wait after the ministry revamp's done before working on auror recruitment/interview and such. 03:22, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Expansion Hey, so I'm just wondering what the status of the expansion is? I know you're at camp, but nothing has happened for several OOC weeks. I'm just feeling a bit stuck with Emmett and the Manor and stuff, along with a few other storylines that I have semi-built around the expansion. Even if AI could put up a blog or something in thr CC to let the wiki know what to expect? :) Thanks! Hope camp is going well. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:33, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Dates...? Hey Carn, I know you're at camp so you probably don't have a lot of time for owls AND classes, but I looked at your blog and didn't see when your camp would be over. I asked Lily about the expansion and she said they were waiting for you to get back...I just didn't know when that was going to be. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:55, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Mininstry Department Heads I know you're still at camp so I'm not looking for an immediate response, but I'm trying to help with the Ministry revamps and checking on Dept. Heads. Just making sure you still want Nathan Jones for the DoMSaG (Sports). Also, I'm trying to get seconds lined up, but it looks like there aren't any other emplyees right now. Just making sure that's correct. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:19, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, and thanks for the quick reply! I figure it'll take at least a few days for people to get back to me on Dept. Heads and the like before we can start looking at the things in each Dept. for the Ministry revamp. Hope you have a great vacation! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:08, August 15, 2017 (UTC) RPs So, we've got some RPs to do, for whenever you're back and are a fully active member. :P *Mason/Tori *Vlad/Tessa *Désirée/Willow *Owen/Malia *Chris/Tori Among others. So, yeah. We also have to talk at some point, about some stuff I've been thinking about. I look forward to seeing you around. :P Teaching Hello! I'm sending a message out to all the teachers since it seems that a lot of the classes haven't been touched recently. I know some may have fallen stagnant, but please try to keep the class going. The more you post, the more other people will post. I know I've been gone and haven't been around to encourage more posting, but I am now back from camp and would love to see Hogwarts thrive. I appreciate you signing up to teach and have full confidence that you can have a thriving class. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Could we... RP Sera/Chris? Maybe at the ministry or something? Or maybe another pairing you might want to do? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady The one time I try not to be passive aggressive Where? Do me a favor, please, and tell me where in the comments I was "passive aggressive" and offended the sensibilities of those around me. I got naturally annoyed because me and Chase worked on that blog at 2am in the goddamn morning to make sure it wasn't singling anyone out or being passive aggressive or godforbid, offending anyone. But this is what we get. And of course, it wasn't Orbit's fault that she decided to put a very unhelpful lmao that I, without swearing or shitting on her, stated my discomfort with. owl (urgent) can be found here x 18:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) he didn't laugh, but i did, literally xD Their conversation's getting awkward and hilarious at the same time. I blame it on my confusing use of puntuation xD Anyway, feel free to rewrite your reply, or ofc we could still continue it this way. 17:07, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Teaching! Hello, teachers! Classes have now resumed after the christmas break!! This is a great time to try and have a fresh start at your class again! You can clear what was being taught and start on a new subject. Let's get those classes back to full activity! There's only a few more weeks until the term is over, so let's finish strong. Thank you! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:07, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Models Hey, Carn! I wanted to let you know that I updated the blog with information on Ministry officials. Please take care of this before September 7th or any characters of yours violating these rules will be removed. Thanks! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:56, August 29, 2017 (UTC) GMing things... Hey Carn! Just looking to get it out there that if a GM is needed for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match, I'd be more than happy to GM that game. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Misuse of Muggle Artifacts So... I just noticed you changed the format up, without even letting me know, despite you not mentioning at all your dislike towards it. The only reason wizards start in Misuse is because they'll be shadowing patrols. That's why. They shadow them, learn how to interact with muggle officers, learn how to handle different kind of cases. I'd be fine with lowering the amount of time in Misuse to an IC year, but it bothers me how you didn't even talk to me about it, considering I've kind of been at the head of these changes. :/ The men So Ash, Thomas, Dakota and Mark? I thought about it, but I guess I can't see the four of them doing something like that. Maybe because it feels girly, maybe because Mark is low-key anti-social. XD But you picked an interesting RP to stalk. I didn't expect anyone to be reading along. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:46, September 5, 2017 (UTC) St.Mungos Yeah, we can definitely do it now! Do you want to post there or me? :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:20, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Done! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) The Davidsons Hey, so I'm starting to feel a bit disconnected from Clara. Are you planning on keeping Duncan? Have you already gotten rid of him? :P I won't delete her if you have plans for your character (I'm sending this to the whole family) but I don't want to hang onto a character that's not getting used much. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:32, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :I definitely would love for there to be plans. :) I like Clara, but I just don't use her that much anymore. And I guess with all this talk of needing adults/characters to be fully active, or you need to get rid of them... I'm trying to look at which characters I need to use more, or just get rid of. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:39, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Terrorists Feel free to use Emmett Selwyn for anything that you need to as an IC terrorist. He was going to be part of the Rebellion, originally. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:53, September 6, 2017 (UTC) The attack stuff Am I allowed to put a squib in the hostage situation? I'm just wondering is all. Also, are students allowed to be in the hostage situation/bomb situation Pregunta Just popping in to check if you've made any progress with Miguel. D'ya need any help with him? If you do, let me know! :) ::Can you come onto chat? It's easier. If you happen to not be able to, we should likely start at his age. How old are you making him? I just have to say... that those terrorist talk bubbles are so cool. You've done a good job with them! :D Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Matthews Twins They're supposed to start Hogwarts next IC year. Are we doing anything about that? :P ::Are you making Katherine, is what I mean. Like, RPing her and stuff. I'm trying to figure out if I should make William. A step too far...? Hey, so I know that you apologized in your edit summary... but your post made me really uncomfortable. We're supposed to be a PG wiki here, and I feel that some of this is getting a bit out of hand? I know I did something kind of similar with Narkissa in my own GM post, but I guess I didn't explicitly state anything about Jesus Christ or get quite as... violent. '' He casts a Permanent Sticking Charm on her back, and sticks her to the second story of one of the shops, arms spread out to their full wingspan-- she looks like a hanging cross. '' If you'd like me to change my own post, I'm willing to do so. Given how uncomfortable your own post made me, and realizing the evident hypocrisy with my own... I'm honestly going to GM her coming down because it's just making me that uncomfortable. I know they're terrorists and all that. I get it. But I guess... as a regular user... the Three Broomsticks RP is making me uncomfortable. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:04, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Much appreciated, thank you. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:16, September 11, 2017 (UTC) confusion rain's standing back against some other people. she's in the crowd. one her wand was concealed and she handed over her other wand there is no reasonable way he would suspect anything from a wandless kid, two there is like no way for him to get there that fast unless he followed her from the beginning (last i checked he was in the corner with dundtan) or teleported, four she whispered. i know they aren't equipped to fight back but at this point their skills are unrealistic unless the're part non human themselves. I'm sorry but how does one miss at point blank range? if he went up behind her, she ducked and moved, people would scatter. they don't wanna be involved.She could've missed the throat yes but not hit a new person? unless the dude is particularly small (which i doubt, he's been throwing around his weight) or someone decided to run in the middle of it on purpose